Ash and Carlita
by WitChan
Summary: Heading back to a town he once visited, he sees a familiar face. Oneshot.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon and its characters.

Ash, a boy from Kanto, walked around in Eindoak Town. After his journey ended, he decided to settle in Eindoak Town to take a vacation. Pikachu didn't lay on his shoulder like always. Instead, he was over at the beach to relax there. Back to Ash, he headed towards the northern part of the town. "Time to relax," Ash said.

"Is that you, Ash?" someone asked. Ash smiled, knowing that voice.

"Yes," Ash replied.

The person that spoke to Ash appeared and it was Carlita. "Nice to see you again," Carlita said, smiling at Ash. Not only did she smiled at him, but she gave him a seductive look. Ash noticed it.

"Is something wrong?" Ash asked, tilting his head.

Carlita didn't reply. Rushing towards him, she jumped on him, sending him on the ground. "What are you doing, Carlita?" Ash asked again. He didn't know what was going on. She moved her face closer to Ash's, kissing his lips hard with hers. That surprised him. Locking his arms with her hands, she attacked his tongue with hers, french-kissing him. She had one of her knees rubbing his crotch, too. Ash looked scared. He didn't expect Carlita to do this to him.

"That's right, baby. Grow your dick hard for me," Carlita spoke in her mind, feeling Ash's penis slowly erecting. To Ash, it felt like Carlita wanted to rape and kill him. He and Carlita got along during his first visit here.

Carlita's dominance over Ash continued. Ash was hoping that Pikachu would come here and save him. Pikachu, however, remained on the beach because he was interacting with a female Pikachu. Anyway, Carlita finally got off him and Ash moved away from her.

"Don't go, Ash. Please stay," Carlita said.

"No! You're a crazy person!" Ash yelled.

"Ash, baby. I can explain."

"I don't wanna see you again! Good-bye!" Ash yelled again. He stormed out of the place. Carlita touched his shoulder, making him stop. He turned around and shoved her hand off him.

"Please, Ash. Let me explain," Carlita said.

Rolling his eyes, Ash sighed. Then he rudely said, "Make it quick." He folded his arms.

"Ash... I... love you," Carlita said.

"You do?" Ash asked using his normal voice.

"Yes," Carlita replied, touching Ash's shoulder again. He didn't shove it this time. Carlita wasn't lying to Ash. When they first met, she thought about how smoking hot he was. Every day and night, she daydreamed and dreamed about Ash after he and his friends left, showing how much she loved him and hoping that he would come back in Eindoak Town. "You're the hottest guy I've ever met and I always think about you non-stop. That's why I attacked you. I'm sorry for doing that. I was a bit afraid to share my feelings to you."

"It's okay, Carlita. I forgive you," Ash said, realizing that Carlita made a mistake. "And I'm sorry for yelling at you and calling you crazy."

"I forgive you, baby," Carlita said sweetly, pressing her hand on Ash's chest. She reached her face closer to his to kiss him again. Then they french-kissed each other, making moaning sounds. Her hands guided towards Ash's ass to squeeze them. She did it hard. Ash reached one of his to Carlita's skirt and caressed her cunt. He had the other one rubbing her butt.

They broke it minutes later and Carlita suggested, "Lay on the ground so I can suck your cock while you lick my cunt. But first..." She took care of Ash's clothes and it didn't take her long. Now she caressed that decent-sized dick of Ash's and said, "Looks good to suck, Ash. Now it's your turn."

Ash exposed her naked body by taking her clothes off. Then he licked his lips. This was his first time seeing a girl's naked body and it looked beautiful.

"Your body looks gorgeous like your face," Ash said, roaming through her breasts with his fingers.

"Oh, Ash..." Carlita said.

Ash laid down. Laying up top of Ash, she reached towards his dick to suck it and Ash handled her pussy, swirling his tongue all over it. Not only did he licked her clitoris, but he nuzzled her ass, too. Carlita responded as she began thrusting his own ass. Ash liked it.

A minute later, she got off Ash and he looked confused, wondering why she would stop. She had something else on her mind. "Why did you stop, Carlita?" Ash asked.

"I want you to fuck me. I want us to have a child together," Carlita replied, and Ash got up. She thought of having a child with Ash and marrying him in the future.

"Ah," Ash said.

She put herself in a position where Ash can fuck her good. She raised her leg, then Ash rushed closer to guide his penis to her vagina. He pushed it as he began fucking her, and she moaned again. Using his hand to grip Carlita's breast, he teased her ear using his tongue.

"Oh, Ash... Ash... Ash..." Carlita said, repeating his name. Now he pushed her cunt faster. Her movements were nearly the same rate as Ash's, too. She enjoyed every thrust from Ash's cock because it felt incredible. Of all the good things Ash did, this was his number one favorite.

He finally ejaculated his sperm inside her cunt. She reached her climax, too. Their breathing slowly returned to normal as they calmed down.

Turning her face to look at Ash, Carlita said, "Can't wait to bring our child into this earth."

"Me too," Ash said.

As they kissed again, Pikachu appeared. He looked confused, not knowing why Ash and Carlita winded up like this.

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Two months later, Ash, Carlita, now pregnant, are talking a walk in the park, while holding each other's hands. Piakchu was with them, too.

Looking at her Ash, Carlita asked, "So, Ash. Have you thought of a perfect name for our child?

"Not yet. I mean, there are so many names to choose, but some aren't the perfect choice. It's difficult," Ash replied.

"Yeah, you're right. My parents told me once that it took them an hour to come up with a name, after I came to this earth."

"Same for my mom. But yeah, I'll try to think of a perfect name before the time comes.

"I'll try to, too," Carlita said, putting her arm on Ash's shoulder.

Seven months later, Ash and Carlita (and Pikachu) arrived home with their twins on baby carriages. Carlita gave birth to her twins a few days ago. She and Ash named their children Sammy and Samantha, two perfect names for them. It took them fifteen minutes to come up with those names.

After putting Sammy and Samantha on their baby bed, the trainers climbed up top of their bed. With Ash laying on it, Carlita got up top of him and she pressed her lips with his. They then attacked each other with their tongues, french-kissing one another. Both closed their eyes and they started moaning. As his Carlita caressed his cheek using her hand, he guided both of his towards Carlita's ass. He grabbed it, and his kiss with Carlita got a bit intense.

Ash's dick grew during the kiss, and Carlita felt it. Now she thought about sucking it. It has been nine months since the two had sex. After Carlita learned that she was pregnant, both agreed not to have sex until a few days after giving birth to the kids. The only thing they did was making out and taking a hot shower together during that long stretch.

Anyway, Carlita broke her kiss as he moved down to this pants. Touching it, she pulled them down along with his underwear. Both waited for this after nine months, but it felt like two years. After exposing his penis and balls, she cupped his ball with one hand, while wrapping the bottom of his penis with the other. She then mouthed his cock as she began pushing her head back and forth, pleasuring his cock.

Ash moaned, loving the feeling from his cock thanks to Carlita's mouth. "Play with my ass, baby," Ash said, spreading his ass for his Carlita. He had his eyes closed again.

Doing as told, she unwrapped his hand off his dick to guide it towards his ass. As she got her smooth fingers ready, she plunged them deep inside his ass and began thrusting it. Those slurping noises of hers made it better, too.

"Yes. Oh yes," Ash said. Carlita looked at him with those beautiful, sparkly eyes of hers. "God, I love looking at those cute eyes of hers," Ash said. To him, her eyes are the cutest ones he ever saw, not because he was in a relationship with her. Now she sucked it faster. Some of her saliva spilled out of her mouth as it touched his balls and the blanket.

"Carlita... Now let me try your tits and cunt," Ash said.

After teasing his private parts, she and Ash swapped places, while taking her clothes off. All was left was her bra and panties, but she took care of them, too. As she spread her legs, Ash guided closer to her left breasts. Mouthing the nipple, he pushed his fingers inside her cunt.

"Oh, Ash," Carlita said, moaning as she enjoyed the feeling inside her. To make it better, she gripped her own breasts before moving it around it circles. This was the last thing Ash did to her before the two took a nine month break from sex. And before that, she played with his dick and balls, while teasing his ass.

"God, this feels so fucking good. Hurry and fuck me," Carlita said.

Ending his sucking and finger thrust on her private area, he laid on her. After plunging his cock deep inside her cunt, he moved his hips. It felt better than his fingering.

"That right, baby. Fuck that dirty cunt of mine," Carlita said, wrapping her arms and legs on her Ash. Besides Pikachu, the babies looked at their parents going at it.

As Ash moved his hips faster, their breathing grew heavier. Despite that, Ash didn't stop and Carlita didn't tell him too. But they will as soon as they reached their climax.

They did, and Ash's cock ejaculated to fill Carlita's cunt, while her love juices splattered, hitting the blanket. After he and Carlita calmed down, Ash said, "Love you, baby."

"Love you too, sweetheart," Carlita said .

They make out again.

The End


End file.
